Querer lo ajeno (Cereal de la discordia)
by Lector-Z
Summary: One shot de Loud House. Un poema especial de Lucy, que relata una vivencia que involucra a su hermano Lincoln y a sus demás hermanas.


**Como ya lo dije, el siguiente one shot es un poema especial. Tenía pensado incluirlo en el ****_Rincón de la Melancolía_****, pero no encontré el momento exacto para ello. Sin embargo, ya lo tenía hace tiempo, además de que este año es bisiesto, así que ¿por qué desperdiciar la oportunidad?**

**Ojalá lo disfruten.**

* * *

Los personajes que aparecerán son (listados en orden de nacimiento):

**LORI **_(La mayor)_

**LENI** _(La bonita)_

**LUNA **_(La rockstar)_

**LUAN** _(La chistosa)_

**LYNN** _(La deportista)_

**LINCOLN(LINK)** _(El héroe)_

**LUCY** _(La oscura)_

**LANA** _(La gemela hombruna)_

**LOLA** _(La gemela princesa)_

**LISA** _(La genio) _

**LILY** _(La máquina de popó)_

* * *

_En la casa Loud—_

El desorden y el caos dentro del hogar eran elementos muy comunes de ver. No era para menos: un reducido hogar, que albergaba a 2 padres, 11 hijos menores de edad —donde solo uno era hombre— y un cúmulo de mascotas del que no se sabía su cantidad exacta, entregaban las condiciones propicias para tales situaciones ruidosas. No por nada, la familia hacía perfecto honor a su apellido: Loud.

Como toda familia común y corriente, la familia Loud vive situaciones que los lleva a conflictos en la convivencia y situaciones que los unen más sus lazos emocionales. Uno de aquellos eventos ocurrió no hace mucho y estaba siendo registrado en tinta sobre blanco papel por una de las hermanas. Lucy estaba tan concentrada en su trabajo en su oscuro y reducido rincón, que su propio alrededor, fuera de la vista de todos los demás miembros de la familia, se convertía en un repelente para todo el ruido de la casa. Sus oídos solo se centraban en oír el débil sonido del bolígrafo, cuyo trazado trascendía del solo hecho de anotar palabras, ella deseaba que sus versos imitasen su propia voz en la lectura ajena. El testimonio registrado era tan importante para ella, que puso toda su energía en crear el mejor texto que le permitiera su talento.

Una vez puesto el punto final sobre la hoja, Lucy levantó el cuadernillo a la altura de su cabeza, emitiendo con sus labios algo parecido a una sonrisa, emoción que no la caracteriza en su oscuro diario vivir. Estaba muy satisfecha con lo que pudo obtener.

—¿Qué haces, Lucy?

La niña oscura se sobresaltó de la voz proveniente de su lado izquierdo, cerrando su cuadernillo y bajándolo a la altura de su cintura como acto reflejo. Quien le habló era su único hermano, el hijo de en medio de la familia. Lincoln, el chico con cabello blanco sentía curiosidad por lo que su hermana menor escribía.

—Nada, Lincoln.

—¿Nada?

Su pretensión era no mostrárselo ni a él ni a sus demás hermanas, por ello es que Lucy sentía inquietud por decirle de su poesía testimonial, no solo porque no estaba del todo finalizada, no solo porque se avergonzaba de recordar lo ocurrido, sino porque ella y él eran los 2 protagonistas.

—_Suspiro_… Está bien, en cualquier momento lo sabrían. Se trata de un poema acerca de la discusión de esta mañana.

—¿En serio? Creí que estaba todo resuelto.

—Y lo está. Pero me llegó la inspiración y decidí crear el poema por… por que sentí que debía hacerlo. Debía mencionar algo acerca de querer lo ajeno.

Lincoln sonrió y mostró sus enormes dientes frontales que asemejaban a los de un conejo.

—¿Y qué dice?

Lucy no quería recitar su poema, pero sabía que sería la única forma de calmar la curiosidad de su hermano.

—De acuerdo, pero no se lo digas a nuestras demás hermanas.

—Lo prometo.

**—****Ƶ—**

**Cereal de la discordia**

**—**Oh, Lucy, mi turbia hermana espectral**—LINK**  
Cuya presencia nocturna no da señal  
Me lastimaste hasta el fondo de mi ser  
De ti, no esperé tal abominación  
De mis demás hermanas busqué proteger  
Con todo mi espíritu, mi posesión  
Del cereal de la discordia has comido  
Ni una sola migaja, he recibido

**—**Oh, Lincoln, mi astuto hermano mayor**—LUCY**  
Con cabello blanco y pecas por montón  
Olvídate de algún culpable hallar  
Lo tomé para compartir con mis hermanas  
Motor que siempre te atreves a negar  
Tus propias acciones definirán tu karma  
Tu cereal de la discordia, compartir  
Todos en esta casa merecen recibir

**—**Oh, Lucy, dices honrar un estricto pacto**—LINK**  
Mas nuestras mascotas desprecian sucio acto  
Sonsacaste mi tesoro sin darme cuenta  
No pienses que aceptaré tu nihilismo  
**—**Me perturba que, a la verdad, no enfrentas**—LUCY**  
Más negro que mis taras, es tu hermetismo  
Oh, Lincoln, tu egoísmo, tu perdición  
Destructora es tu nebulosa visión

**—**Oigan, hermanos, ¿qué está pasando aquí?**—LUNA**  
**—**Lucha por el cereal, ¡diversión al fin!**—LOLA**  
**—**Mal momento para una confrontación**—LISA**  
Es la hora de nutrirnos con alimentos  
**—**Si Lucy y Link no llegan a buena conclusión**—LORI**  
Nadie aquí comerá en este momento  
_[¡Ah, no es justo!]  
_**—**Pero ganas, no veo, de que lo intenten**—LYNN**  
**—**una situación «cereal», ja ja, ¿Entienden?**—LUAN**

**—**Oigan, aún no entiendo qué está pasando**—LENI**  
**—**¡Cereal! ¡Popó hermanos! ¡Gu peleando!**—LILY**  
**—**Vaya, eso sí me aclara muchas dudas**—LANA**  
¿Qué esperan?, no quiero morirme de hambre  
**—**Que Lincoln deje su mirada testaruda**—LUCY**  
**—**Que Lucy pida disculpas por mi pesambre**—LINK**  
**—**Aquí, ambos comparte culpabilidad**—LORI**  
Traer la paz es su responsabilidad  
_[Suspiro…]_

**—**Oh, Lucy, mi turbia hermana espectral**—LINK**  
Cuya presencia nocturna no da señal  
En obligación estoy de pedir disculpas  
El altruismo no es mi magna virtud  
La codicia me controla y me perturba  
Pero ya es hora de dejar la esclavitud  
Gracias por mostrarme el vicio que me trastoca  
Muy a pesar del amargo sabor de boca

**—**Oh, Lincoln, mi astuto hermano mayor**—LUCY**  
Con cabello blanco y pecas por montón  
He dado comienzo a tenebroso mal  
Del que no ameritaba su nacimiento  
«El fin justifica los medios» suelo hablar  
Ahora solo queda admitir que lo siento  
Me sedujo el placer de tocar lo prohibido  
Gracias por perdonar mi error cometido

**—****Ƶ—**

—¡Que poema más lindo!

Lucy y Lincoln miraron hacia atrás para reconocer a quien les habló. Se trataba de Lori, su hermana mayor, acompañada de las 8 hermanas restantes. Todas habían escuchado el poema de Lucy y ésta, sonrojada de la vergüenza, se tapó la cara con su cuadernillo.

—¡Oigan! —dijo Lincoln—. ¡No fue nada cortés que nos escucharan a nuestras espaldas!

—No lo pudimos evitar, hermano —dijo Luna.

—Sucede que Lola los escucho y nos avisó—dijo Lynn.

—¡Oye! —reclamó Lola a Lynn.

—Pensábamos —dijo Lana— que volverían a enojarse por lo del cereal.

—Pero al saber que recitabas un poema —dijo Luan—, nos emocionamos.

—Así que vinimos todas a escuchar —dijo Lori.

—¡Popó! —dijo Lily, sostenida en los brazos de Leni.

—Oigan —dijo Leni—, yo no tenía idea de que ocurría. Solo vine porque todas venían hasta acá.

Quitando su cuadernillo de la cara, Lucy dijo con su voz monótona:

—¿En serio todas están aquí solo para escucharme?

—Naturalmente —dijo Lisa—, yo vine para comprobar la exactitud métrica de tu escritura y corregir los posibles detalles técnicos, mediante un plan de mejora que logrará que tu poema tenga una efectividad del…

—Detente, Lisa —dijo Lincoln—. Lucy escribe su poesía desde hace tiempo, no necesita tu plan.

Lucy miraba a todos sus hermanos, aún con el desconcierto en su interior, no obstante, al sentir el grato ambiente formado entre todos, se propuso a unírseles. Lo que mostró en su cara no fue un intento de sonrisa, sino una sonrisa pura y sincera.

—Supongo —dijo la chica oscura— que no me hará mal algún consejo, si es que lo desean, claro.

Todas las hermanas le hablaron al mismo tiempo felices de la idea, pero era inentendibles sus palabras entre tanto alboroto. Lincoln solo sonrió.

»Pero aún no termino mi poema, me falta la última estrofa.

**—****Ƶ—**

_La disputa ha alcanzado su final  
__Hoy comparten beligerante cereal  
__Hermandades de sangre no se romperán  
__Por excelso valor que tenga un tesoro  
__Unidas las almas, pecados retarán  
__Su poder mostrarán en estridente coro  
__Tomados de la mano, reciben al tiempo  
__Incierto, imponente, con férreo aliento_


End file.
